Someone To Protect
by karuhasheek
Summary: Sesshomaru and rin are out by a river when Sesshomaru Smells a demons sent... could it be? Naraku's Full demon sister? after all these years could she be alive? this demon princess has quite a past with sesshomaru. friends forever, or vice versa?
1. Cp1 a voice in the wind

--------------------_FLASH-BACK-----------------------------_

"_Sesshomaru." Said the great dog demon "do you have someone to protect?"_

"_Someone to protect?" said Sesshomaru "I Sesshomaru, have no need of such." _

"_Fine. You will indeed regret your answer to me in the future" said the dog demon_

_(Walks away)_

"_Feh. Someone to protect. Pathetic." _

_----------------------FLASH-BACK—ENDS---------------------------------------_

someone to protect "hurry up Rin" said the full grown dog demon Sesshomaru.

"I'm trying Lord Sesshomaru!" said the 10 year old human girl named Rin.

"I just can't catch a fish!"

smiles "here let me help." Said Sesshomaru. Then with a swish of his hand, a bright green whip came out of Sesshomaru's only hand. It took hold of the fish and through it onto shore.

"Thank you my Lord!" giggles

sniff's air "Rin." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord?" she replied.

"Run for cover. I have a bad feeling about this demon that is approaching,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ATTENTION! i need a beta reader...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

Karuhasheek: Mwahahahahahahahaha Cliffhanger! Soz I can't continue. Plz review!

Rin: you Scare me.

Karuhasheek: i no. thats partly my job ;)

(rin leaves)

Karuhasheek: mwahahahahahahaha! DANCING KIRBYS! (" ) (")> (>")>

Sesshomaru: shut up and get back to the story >:(

Soz dudes i'll add on later but i g2g now so... Peace out and plz review


	2. Cp2 grudge

"Run for cover. I have a bad feeling about this demon that is approaching."

"Yes my lord!" yelled the little girl

**WUSH! **Out of no where a beautiful demon princess appeared. She had white armor and a light blue kimono, she had one sword in a sheath and two daggers attached to her belt, (which is very similar to Sesshomaru's) one on each side. Here hair was a light metallic blue and she had a diamond on her forehead, and a blue streak on each of her cheek bones. To Rin's opinion, those two could almost be siblings!

"Ah Sesshomaru. We meet again." Said the demon.

"Sage, I am surprised you remember me" Sesshomaru smirked.

"How could I forget? I never live down a grudge." She replied.

"What do you mean a grudge?" he asked.

"Well, well, you memory isn't THAT good I see" chuckled the demon.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru yelled. He was getting annoyed.

"I want revenge." She replied. That's when she pulled out a massive sword.

"**_FIRE FOUNTAIN!_**" two fire streaks came out of the tip of the sword and surrounded Sesshomaru, and when he jumped into the air, the fire that was surrounding him also jumped into the air and then showered fire on top of him. The attack looked just like its name. It looked like a fire fountain. After the fire disappeared all that was left was a burnt Sesshomaru with broken armor lying on the ground.

--------------------------------------------Inuyasha's-group---------------------------

inuyasha sniffs air "Kagome. I smell blood"

"It's probably a pitiful demon getting beaten." She replied.

**WUSH!** The same demon that was just in the forest was now standing in front of inuyasha and his gang.

"Half breed. Are you Inuyasha?" she said

"Yes I am. What of it?" replied Inuyasha.

"Here. You may want this." She said. Then she threw some sort of sash to him.

"Hey! This is Sesshomaru's!" He said with surprise.

"Yes. You will be happy to no that he will no longer cause you or you friends any trouble." She replied.

"What do you mean?" said shippo, a young fox demon.

"He has passed onto the after life." She replied.

"You killed him?" asked Inuyasha with disbelief.

"yes." She simply said. Then she disappeared.

"He's dead? I can't believe it."

Me: so! How do u like it

Rin: YOU STUPID AND I HATE YOUR

Me: now don't be rash

A/N: Is Sesshomaru really dead? Dose inuyasha miss his brother?

Stay tuned for more!


	3. Cp3 Cat and Dragon

"He's dead? I can't believe it!"

"I no! I…." Kagome trailed off.

"What is it kagome?" asked sango.

"If Sesshomaru is dead the what will happen to rin?" she said with worry.

"I don't know." Said miroku.

"I think we should go find rin and give Sesshomaru a funeral." Said Shippo.

"Me too" said sango.

"Meh." Said Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------Sesshomaru-------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Cried rin.

"Oh dear." Said jaken with a tear in his eye.

"NOOO! I wont except your death!" she screamed. She did not notice him wince.

Rin whistled for ah-uh to come. She asked a nearby villager to help her lift his limp body onto the dragons back.

"I am sorry for your loss Mrs.," Said the villager.

"Thank you for your kindness." She replied. That's when Kikyo appeared.

"What is going on here?" Kikyo said. Then Rin burst into tears and ran to hug kikio.

"LORD SESSHOMARU IS DEAD!" Rin screamed.

"He must have meant a lot to you." She replied with care. Then she walked over to his body and touched his arm. It was warm. She jumped when he flinched. "Child. He's not dead. He's just badly hurt."

"Really?" Rin asked with relief.

"Positive." replied Kikyo. "Lets take him to my sisters place."

Rin Kikyo and Jaken set out the village with ah-uh.

------------------------------------------------------------Inuyasha's-group---------------------------

"Hey those are Kikyo's soul collectors!" yelled Inuyasha. "I won't let her take my brothers soul!"

"Just when you started to think that they hated each other, Inuyasha goes crazy over Sesshomaru dieing." Sango said while rolling her eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean." Said the monk, reaching down towards Sango's behind.

"WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT YOU PERVERTED MONK!" **WHAM!** Sango had hit miroku with her giant boomerang.

"Hey kagome? Do you sense that demon approaching again?" asked Shippo.

"You mean the one with the extremely long white hair?" asked kagome.

"I believe that it was long light blue hair." Joined miroku.

**WUSH! **The beautiful female demon arrived again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" yelled Inuyasha, taking the tetsaugia out of its sheath.

"I only came by to ask your forgiveness for being so rude, by just leaving with a out proper explanation." Sage replied.

"And because I have nothing better to do." Sage added.

"So you came here just for something to do?" asked sango.

"I want to travel with you. And to help find the jewel shards." Sage said.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked kagome.

"Because my father is the king of heaven and he says that if I don't do some good around here then I will never inherit his crown." Sage explained. "You see my father is the king and Sesshomaru's mother is the queen. They were supposed to get married but they despise each other. Cats and dragons don't get along."

"Cats and Dragons?" asked sango.

"Yes. My father is a cat demon and Sesshomaru's mother is a Dragon, that looks like a human." She explained.

"Oh. I still don't get it." said miroku.

"Me an Sesshomaru are supposed to get married but I hate him and he's dead." She finished.


	4. Cp4 But why?

"But why did you kill him?" inuyasha asked.

"Well, I'll start from the very beginning. When we met." Said sage.

-------------------------------------FLASH-BACK—523-years-ago----------

"Ah ha! I found you!" said a little girl with long icy blue hair.

"Oh fine you found me" said a black cat. The cat stood up on his two hind legs.

"Your turn to count Felios!" said the little demon girl.

"Ok my lady." The cat replied. "1…2….3…….." as the little demon girl (ill just call her sage because it is sage) went further into the woods, it became darker.

**WHAM! "OWCH!" **sage yelled. "**OWCH!" **yelled a boy.

"You ran into me." He said

"Oh sorry" she said

"Its ok." he said in a bit of pain.

"I'm Sage. What's your name?" sage asked. The boy stepped out of the shadows. He was beautiful. He had long white hair, a white and red kimono, and a yellow and purple sash. (Back then he had no swords or armor or fluff)

On his forehead he had a purple crescent moon, and he had two maroon streaks on each cheekbone. She blushed.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Nice to meet you sage." He said. There was a sound in the brush. A huge bird demon appeared.

"**HAND OVER CARPATHIEA!" **the demon yelled.

"NEVER! THIS WAS MY MOTHERS!" sage yelled back. Carpathiea was her mothers enchanted necklace. Of course the 15 year old Sesshomaru was scared shitless.

"**FINE THEN I'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT BY FORCE!"** That's when the bird attacked.

"**FIRE FOUNTIN!" **in about 70 seconds the demon was dead.

"Thank you sage, for I have no sword to battle with." Said Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------103-years-later---------------------------

"Brother watch out!" yelled sage.

"AHHHH" yelled a man, as the fire demon spilled fire onto him.

"NO! BROTHER!" sage screamed. Just then the fire demons tail collided with the side of sages face. Every thing was black.

--------------------------------------------------Flash-back-ends------------------

"I still don't get why you killed him." Said sango.

"Because his father told him that my brother had died and that my body was known were to be found. So he didn't bother coming to look for me. Instead he went after Sara and they fell in love." Sage cried. "he fell in love with my own COUSIN! He is disgusting."

"Its all clear now." Said miroku. "So you're single?"

"Um… yes…" sage said, confused.

"Then will you perhaps bear my child?" he asked.

"No, three reasons." Sage started. "Number one. EW never would I even think of doing so. Number two. It is clear that you and sango are meant for each other. Number three. If I were to mate with you then we would have little inuyashas running around. Would you want that?"

"I guess not." He said.

"Hey! What wrong with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said. Every one giggled.

--------------------------------------------------A/N------------------------------

A/N: hoped you liked it! It's no way near done though!

If you read this far then let me tell you that there will be no more chapters until I get some reviews!


	5. Cp5 Woken up by a dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, Totosai, Sesshomaru, jaken, Rin, kikyo, kouga, kagome, shippo, sango, kilala, miroku, ah-uh, kaede, Jijenji, naraku, Onigumo. **

**Warning: I OWN SAGE, JISU, FELIX, SHEELA, AND FEILOS.**

**Any stealers will be reported. And banned.**

cough "ah! My arm is burning!" yelled Sesshomaru in pain. Once Rin heard his voice she dropped the fish she was attempting to capture and ran to an old hut were her lord was.

"My lord you are awake!" Rin yelled. That's when she heard a voice.

"**Rin wake up! Lady Kaede needs you assistance!**"… "**Rin… WAKE UP I SAID!**"

That's when Rin was shaken awake.

"Master Jaken? OH MY GOSH! LORD SESSHOMARU HAS AWAKENED!" Yelled Rin

"Nonsense silly girl" jaken explained "lord Sesshomaru is still out like a candle. (I realized I couldn't say light bulb because there in the futle era)

"But... How?" Rin asked, very confused.

"You were probably dreaming that he had awakened." Jaken said sympathetically. "I get those dreams all the time."

sniff "I w-want him to w-wake u-up" Rin cried. sniff

"Jaken you fool. I told you to leave the poor girl alone." Said Kikyo.

"Lady Kikyo, I was wondering if I could go with ah-uh and live with Jijenji" asked Rin.

"It is up to you my dear. If you choose to go I will inform Sesshomaru where you are." Kikyo replied.

"Thank you." Said Rin, then she flew off.

"I hope she's alright." Said kikyo with concern.

-----------------------------------------------------Sesshomaru's-dream-----------------------------

"The wound isn't too bad, but it will take a while to heal. Try not to fall off any more cliffs though" a young demon named sage laughed. Sesshomaru and sage were in there mid 60's.

"Thanks sage." Sesshomaru said smiling. There was an odd silence, and then they kissed.

**_What the hell am I doing?_**

"Um… I think I hear Onigumo calling. See ya!" sage said while walking away.

"That was rather odd." Said a voice behind Sesshomaru.

"Ah! Who are you and what do you want?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You're a jumpy one, I see." said a man in his 100's. "She normally doesn't like boys, but she seems to like you just fine!"

"Totosai. It's just you." Sesshomaru said with relief. That's when totosai burst out laughing.

"YOU KISSED A GIRL! IM GONNA TELL MASTER!" totosai giggled like a little kid on Christmas. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA tee hee HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"hey! She dove onto me! I just sat there!" Sesshomaru yelled in panic.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Totosai yelled while running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Dream-ends----------------------------

Sesshomaru's eyes blinked open

_Where the hell am I?_

"Sesshomaru! You're awake!

--------------------------------------------end-----------------------------------------------------------

**Soz about the chapter shortage! Plz e-mail me for ideas on the next chapter!**

**Totosai: mwahahaha SESSHOMARU KISSED SAGE!**

**WHAM**

**Sesshomaru: SHUT UP!**

**Totosai: owwwwwww**

**Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	6. Cp6 Inuyasha cares

_Where the hell am I?_

"Sesshomaru, you're awake at last." Said kikyo calmly.

"Shit woman, what the hell do you think your doing!" yelled Sesshomaru. Kikyo realized that Sesshomaru had no shirt on and she was almost on top of him. She had been removing his bandages.

"Oh! Umm… I was just removing your bandages!" said kikyo. She was starting to panic. _What if he didn't believe me? Is he going to think that I was trying to … never mind. He's much smarter then that._

"Are you that dead priestess who saved Rin from the band of 7?" asked Sesshomaru. He got up and put back on his kimono. "I'm taking a walk."

_He knows who I am. And he healed so quickly._

Sesshomaru was walking through the meadows when he started coughing up blood. "God damn it."

------------------------------------Inuyasha--------------------------------------

"Would you two hurry up?" said inuyasha. Kagome and sango were taking a bath in a hot spring while miroku watched. That's when he smelt blood; and not just any blood. Sesshomaru's blood. It was coming from keade's village. Inuyasha stood up. Get dressed and let's go. He squeezed Sesshomaru's yellow and purple sash in his hand. _Were ever Sesshomaru is, I will find him. He must be alive because I can feel his pain._

-------------------------------------End-----------------------------

Soz again. But I have writers block! If people would e-mail me and give me ideas then I would be able to write more!

Plz review and GIVE ME IDEAS! Anywhoo how did ya'll like it?

Sesshomaru: tears streams down cheeks wow I feel so loved! Inuyasha cares!

Inuyasha: I do not! I just wana kill you while I have the chance!


	7. Cp7 together forever

_Were ever Sesshomaru is, I will find him. He must be alive because I can feel his pain._

--------------------------------------------------Rin-&-ah-uh------------------------------------------

sniffle "I want lord Sesshomaru to wake up!" Rin cried "OH NO! What if he dies in his sleep! What if he wakes up and kikyo turns on him because he's related to Inuyasha! What if… kagome were right below us?"

Kagome felt really sorry for inuyasha, she knew that even though the two brothers hated each other, every once a while they'll come to each others rescue. "Sigh" sango yawned "Are we ready to go now?"

"LADY KAGOME! LORD INUYASHA!" some one yelled from above. It was Rin and ah-uh. "Rin! What are you doing out here?" Kagome yelled in shock. "I was on my way to Jijenji's when I saw you!" Rin said while jumping off the dragons back. "Oh lady Kagome thank goodness I found you!" Rin cried, and she ran to kagome and hugged her. Rin had gotten taller; she was now up to kagome's shoulders. "Rin where is jaken?" asked sango. "He's with kikyo and Sesshomaru." Said rin. "Kikyo?" asked kagome. "Yeah kaede wasn't there so kikyo helped heal Sesshomaru. But he's still unconscious." Said rin with a tear in her eye. "You mean the mutt is still ALIVE?" came a voice from the brush. Sage walked out. "EEEK get her away from me!" cried rin. "She almost killed lord Sesshomaru!" "I should have known this much. As he grew so did his strength and his healing powers." Sage said in a whisper. "Well don't worry rin you won't have to worry about him much longer." "Quiet!" said miroku. "Inuyasha do you sense naraku?"

"Nah your just sensing sag- wait now I am."

"Oh sage" a voice sang in the distance "come out, come out, where ever you are"

"Shit." Sage said. That's when a person dressed in baboon skin appeared. "So you didn't die when that demon attacked." Said naraku and sage at the same time. "No I did not. Luckily kikyo helped me live longer. But then I gave my body to some demons and now I'm a half demon like you…Sister." Said naraku. "SISTER?" everyone asked/yelled.

"Oh? But you are mistaken brother. I am not a half breed anymore. When my father told me that he killed Sesshomaru then I killed him then drained his blood and drank it. Now I am a full fledged demon." "Like that matters." Said naraku. "Onigumo is still a part of you. If you want to get rid of it then you will be more powerful then ever." Said sage.

"You know what. You could come in handy." Said naraku. Then he turned into a spider and then tied sage up in his web. "Release me you filthy spider." Said sage. But it was too late naraku turned back into his human like form and took hold of the tied up sage and flew away. "So rin, Sesshomaru is at keade's village?" asked kagome. "Yup!" answered rin. "Ill summon hachi so we can all fly."

-----------------------------------------------In-the-sky------------------------------------------------

Every one is resting on hachi while rin is riding on ah-uh. She is singing:_ together forever we'll all ways be, together forever Sesshomaru and me. _


	8. Cp8 A bit attached

_Together forever we'll all ways be, together forever Sesshomaru and me. _

Sango had been listening to rin sing. "She really cares about him doesn't she?" sango asked miroku "sigh. It's kind of sad in a way." Said miroku, "I mean look at her. She can have any guy in the world when she's older, because she's so beautiful." "So why is it sad?" joined kagome. She had been eaves dropping. "Is it because you don't have a chance?" asked sango. Every one laughed but miroku. "Now, now, I assure you that I do not wish to get involved in a little girls eye." Said miroku. "It's sad because she's chasing after the man who she knows she can't have." "Now I understand." Said sango. "**Every one hold on! Were going in for a landing!**" Said hachi.

"Lady Kikyo we have visitors." Said jaken. "Who is it?" kikyo asked. "It's… inuyasha's group. Oh! And rin is with them." Replied Jaken. _Inuyasha is here? Why though? I thought he hated Sesshomaru; maybe he's just here to finish him off. _ Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows, "I can't let him do that. It would be unfair."

"Jaken!" giggled rin. "I have brought lady kagome here to help heal lord Sesshomaru! Um… where is lord Sesshomaru?" "He went for a walk rin." Said kikyo from behind. Then she shot an arrow at inuyasha, but he ducked and it hit miroku in the arm. "Ah!" said miroku. "Miroku! Are you ok?" asked sango, while running over to miroku. "yeah I'm fine." Miroku replied. Sango pulled out the arrow and started bandaging him up. "Hey! Watch it! Yelled inuyasha. "You almost hit me!" "Apparently that is who I was originally aiming at." Kikyo said sarcastically. "Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo! Help us!" yelled a villager while running towards them. "What is it? What's wrong?" kikyo said with worry. "We have been robbed! We have a hut behind where we live. Inside the small hut are many scrolls and jewels! But it is all gone!" the villager said. "every one, if you want to come then you have to keep up." Said kikyo.

"So this is the hut?" asked inuyasha "yes" said the villager. "Oh. Well none of the walls are blown out. And the floor is intact. I wonder how the robber could have gotten in." Said kikyo. "Oh, I don't know… MAYBE THE DOOR?" yelled inuyasha. "Sir did you have any security?" asked kikyo "um… no…" the villager replied. "Well that's probably why. Don't expect us to care if u practically gave the robber your goods." Said kikyo. "Come on inuyasha lets go."

"Kagome. I am leaving you in charge." Said kikyo. "Why where are you going" asked kagome. "I need to stop by the castle of Ombra to visit Gwin." Replied kikyo. "um… ok?" said kagome. "See you later!" Said kikyo.


	9. YOU MUST READ THIS CARFULLY

A/N-------HEYY!!! Sorry I don't update anymore but my Microsoft Word was deleted  so I couldn't so just ADD MY NEW ACCOUNT!!! Its and the user name is

Kresto

That means god in Latin hehe anywhoo so PLZ READ AND REVIEW DANCING FLAME!!!!! PLZ???

BTW- (by the way) PLZ means Please is you don't no


End file.
